The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wind power generation systems, and more specifically to techniques suitable for enhancing operations of the wind power generation systems.
A power grid may include a wind power generation system suitable for providing power, such as electrical power, based on wind currents. Wind currents may vary depending on weather conditions, and thus the wind power generation system may provide for more or less power depending on the weather conditions. For example, during peak wind conditions, the wind power generation system may provide for above-average electric power. Likewise, decreases in wind may result in reduced electric power provided to the power grid. Accordingly, as wind speed and load varies, a grid frequency may vary. The wind power generation system may provide for forecasting and control of the power delivered into the power grid by forecasting power and dynamically managing energy supply to provide for a more efficient power grid system. It would be advantageous to improve upon the wind power generation system.